shiresfandomcom-20200214-history
Symphony Melodies
Symphony Melodies is a 1942 American animated short film produced by Michael Shires Productions and released by Republic Pictures. The cartoon depicts Matthew Mouse conducting a symphony orchestra sponsored by Black Peter. The film was directed by Roger Thomas and features music adapted from the "Light Cavalry Overture" by Franz von Suppé. The voice cast includes Michael Shires as Matthew, David Arthur as Greedy Cat, and Robert C. Bruce as a radio announcer. Voice Cast: *Michael Shires as Matthew Mouse *David Arthur as Greedy Cat (as Sebastian Montgomery) *Charles "Buddy" Rogers as Boofy *Robert C. Bruce as Radio Announcer Sound Effects Used *Sound Ideas, SMASH, GLASS - GLASS SMASH 08 *TOM SCREAM *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, CRASH - LARGE JUNK CRASH 01 Credits *Director: Roger Thomas (uncredited) *Story: Carl Beck, Mike Beck, Bob Beck (all uncredited) *Animation: Martin Ansolabehere, Wallace Lester, Kenneth Michaels, Graham Place, John Walworth, Al Eugster, George Rufle, Bert Gilbert, W.R. Thomas, Roger Meyers (all uncredited) *Effects Animation: Harry Love, A.C. Gamer, Al Grandmain (all uncredited) *Layout: Clark Waston (uncredited) *Background: Al Boggs (uncredited) *Music: Eddie Kilfeather, Roy Webb (all uncredited) *Sound Effects: C.O. Stevens (uncredited) *Film Editor: Levitow Robertson (uncredited) *Ink and Paint Supervisor: Warren Johnson (uncredited) *Camera: Mickey Batchelder, Charles Schettler, George Davis, Max Morgan (all uncredited) Synopsis Matthew is the conductor of an orchestra composed of members of the gang for their sponsor Sebastian Montgomery of the Symphony House radio show. Everything goes perfectly in rehearsal, and Montgomery loves the piece and agrees to have it shown in concert. However, things start to go wrong just before showtime when Boofy accidentally drops the instruments (and himself) down the elevator shaft and the elevator crushes all the instruments. Montgomery and Matthew are unaware of the mishap until the orchestra starts to "play" the damaged instruments. Against all odds, Matthew manages to just barely hold the performance together, despite the ever-increasing lunacy, while Montgomery throws tantrums from inside of his private viewing room. At one point, Douglas is so fed up with the chaos caused by the damaged instruments that he packs his things and leaves. Matthew, determined to carry on come what may, points a gun at Douglas's head to get him back into playing. As the piece ends, Montgomery is reduced to tears, believing his reputation to be ruined. But he suddenly lightens up when he hears the thunderous applause from the audience, and he is pleased to find out that they actually loved the bizarre performance. Characters *Matthew Mouse *Douglas Duck *Boofy *Charlotte Cow *Black Peter (as Sebastian Montgomery) Trivia *''Symphony Melodies'' would be the last animated short in the Matthew Mouse cartoon series until the end of World War II. *The music performed in this short is actually one of Franz von Suppé's Leichte Kavallerie (Light Cavalry). *The Michael Shires Cartoon Classics: Limited Gold Editions - Matthew VHS uses the original opening and closing titles of this cartoon. Releases Television *''Douglas's Quack Attack'', episode #29 Home video VHS *''Michael Shires Cartoon Classics: Limited Gold Editions - Matthew'' DVD *''Michael Shires Treasures: Matthew Mouse in Living Color, Volume Two'' Category:1942 shorts Category:Films Category:Animated shorts Category:Matthew Mouse shorts Category:Douglas Duck shorts Category:Boofy shorts Category:Black Peter shorts